


A Hero in the Dark

by creativelydrained



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Blood and Injury, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Kryptonite
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-13 09:34:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28776141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/creativelydrained/pseuds/creativelydrained
Summary: Lena dared to stand up against her brother's anti-alien rhetoric and harmful research and now she is dead to the world. Locked away in a secret cell in her brothers lab, she meets an unexpected stranger... Who may be more familiar than either of them realize.
Relationships: Alex Danvers & Kara Danvers, Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 28
Kudos: 197





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, hello! First of all, no one freak out, I have not abandoned The Things That Haunt Us. I will continue updating that story until it is finished. However, I had this idea that just would not leave me alone. 
> 
> A quick disclaimer: I have not actually watched Supergirl since maybe season two or three. I have continued to follow the fandom to a certain extent, reading fanfic and watching Supercorp scenes. That being said, I am basically doing whatever I want with this story, and I don't care about canon. Sorry. (I'm bringing Maggie back because I want to!) This story is an AU, so hopefully it doesn't bother you too much, and hopefully the characters aren't too OOC. (Minus Lex. I kind of do whatever the hell I want with Lex. Don't come after me.)
> 
> This story is also rather hastily edited. Any mistakes or typos are all my bad. 
> 
> Anyways... I am very excited about this story. This first chapter is pretty short, but I think it serves as a good intro to the fic. You will probably have a lot of questions, and you're free (and encouraged!) to speculate in the comments, but I will not be giving you answers until I want to (writing is fun!). Rest assured, all will be explained in good time. Enjoy!

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Lena said coolly, swallowing hard. 

The back of Lex’s head seemed to mock her, as he refused to even grant her a face to face confrontation. “Don’t play dumb with my, Lena. I know that you tried to contact the Department of Extranormal Operations about our research. This would all be much easier if you just worked with me.” He was right, of course. Lex's anti-alien rhetoric had started to frighten her and anytime she approached him about his new projects he just grew increasingly angry and aggressive. And so, she was left with no choice. 

“I won’t do it, Lex. I can’t. It’s inhumane, disgusting--” Lena shook her head vigorously, gripping the metal table with trembling hands to steady herself. 

“Say no more, sister,” Lex said, turning away from the equation covered white board to face her. His face was neutral, and Lena found herself unable to read his expression. “I would never force you to do something you don’t want to do.” 

“Lex--” she cut herself off when movement in the hallway caught her eye and dread pooled in her stomach. “Lex, please,” she started, struggling to keep her fear from infecting her voice as the large men in black opened the door and stood, waiting for her brother’s signal. “Lex, listen to me, please don’t do this, I’m your sister.”

“I’ve given you chance after chance, Lena. It was always my hope that we would work together and achieve greatness, but now I see that you have been far to corrupted by these ridiculous alien sympathizers. When you change your mind I will welcome your talents back into my lab. But until that day, I can simply not allow you to walk free,” with that, he gave a small nod, and Lena was being grabbed from behind. In that moment, the clever, loving brother from her childhood was truly lost. Gone was the boy who taught her to play chess and teased her relentlessly as she lost until she began to beat him. Gone was the boy who would call her on the phone constantly once he left for college because he knew how lonely she got. He was gone. “No need to hurt her, gentlemen. Just be sure she doesn’t escape.”

And then Lena was being escorted out of the room, her arms held behind her tightly. “Lex! Lex, don’t do this!” she shouted, but her brother’s figure disappeared as they excited the lab, the sound of her high heels echoing in the empty hallway, and she stopped yelling because she knew it was too late. She wasn’t foolish. She had taken self defense classes but she couldn’t take on four trained professionals. Even if she somehow took down these four, she would instantly be met by countless other security measures and guards. And even though she knew that deep in his soul, Lex didn’t want to hurt her, if she struggled, escaping with her life was not a guarantee. 

So, she let the men take her in the elevator, down to a floor that she didn’t even know existed. As the doors  _ dinged  _ open, she was met with another hallway, this one much darker, the floors a cold cement and the only light coming from fluorescent bulbs hanging from the ceiling. 

“Where are we?” Lena asked as they started walking, although she knew she wouldn’t get an answer. She found herself grateful she had worn a blazer over her dress today, the air on this floor somehow feeling much colder than the upstairs. 

One of the men swiped a card at the end of the hall and a door swung open. What was on the other side of was bleak. The room was tinged with an odd green color coming from LED lights of some sort on the walls and ceiling. It was a small room, with two cells with metal bars and a single cot. Panic started to set in again as they neared the cell door and she stiffened in the men’s arms. 

“No. Please. Listen to me, I haven’t done anything wrong, just let me go, I won’t tell anyone, I won’t! People will come looking for me. People will notice that there’s one less Luthor in the world!” But her protests fell on deaf ears, and she was thrust into the cell, her shoulder hitting the cement wall hard enough to hurt. She picked herself up, rushing to the bars as the cell door was locked. She was out of pleas, so she just stood there, grasping the bars in a knuckle whitening grip, all hope leaving her, replaced with deep rage and fear. The guards turned, and walked away, the door shutting.

The click of the lock shocked her out of her trance, and she retreated from the front of the cell, taking in her surroundings. She nearly jumped out of her skin as she realized she was not alone. 

A form lay on the cot in the cell next to her, so still and small that Lena had previously believed the cell to be empty. In the dim lighting, it was difficult to make out any details. “Hello?” she whispered, although she wasn’t sure why she was being quiet, as only moments ago she had been screaming. “Hello?” she said, a little louder. There was a small noise, maybe a whimper or a wince, and the form shifted. “I’m not going to hurt you,” she found herself saying, although it was a stupid thing to say, as they were both locked in cells. 

The figure’s head lifted, and Lena’s heart sank. It was a girl -- or, a woman, it was hard to tell -- whose face was so gaunt and sickly under the green lighting that she looked like a ghost. Her features were mostly hidden by a messy mop of seemingly brown hair, although it may have once been a different color when it was clean. 

“I’m Lena.” The girl’s brow furrowed, and Lena wasn’t sure she had heard, or understood, so she repeated herself. “My name’s Lena. Do you… Do you understand me?” The girl nodded, although she still looked confused. Lena found herself smiling slightly. “Alright. Good,” she hesitated, “How long have you been here?” The girl did nothing for a long moment, and Lena almost repeated herself again, when the girl held up three fingers. “Three weeks?” the girl shook her head, and Lena’s stomach sank.  _ Dear Lord _ . How long had Lex been holding this girl hostage without Lena even knowing about it? “Three months?” Another shake of the head, and Lena felt like she may vomit. “Years… Three years? Have you been down here for three years?” A nod.

She tried to calm her breathing that was steadily growing more and more frantic. “Oh my god,” she muttered.  _ Three years. Three years, Lex had been hiding this from me.  _ “I… I am so sorry. I am so, so sorry.” 

The girl just stared back at her with big, sad eyes, before laying her head back down on her cot.  _ Fair enough _ , Lena thought. The girl knew she was a Luthor, if she had heard her yelling. If she had been held captive here for three whole years, then… Lena let herself fall onto her cot, laying on her back, and staring up at the ceiling for what felt like hours, until she drifted off into a light and fitful sleep. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lena learns more about her cellmate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much to everyone for your amazing support from my first chapter. Every one of your comments mean so much to me.

“Why is he keeping you here?” Lena asked, turning to face her fellow captive from her cross legged position on her cot, a few days after her capture. “You don’t have to answer. I understand. I just figured we’ll most likely be here together for a while.” Lena wasn’t naive. She had a pretty clear guess as to why the girl was here, if Lex’s anti-alien sentiment and… nearly  _ morbid _ fascination was anything to go off of. But this girl just seemed so… Normal. And human. In the past few days she still hadn’t said a word and Lena was beginning to wonder whether she was capable of speech. Now, the girl lay on her side, facing away from Lena, curled in on herself protectively. 

“What about you?” a hoarse voice responded, and Lena nearly gasped in surprise. 

“What?” she managed to breath out, her heart racing. 

“Why is he keeping  _ you  _ here?” the girl’s voice was hoarse and brittle, as if she hadn’t drank a single proper glass of water in her life.

“Well… I refused to continue working with him. Not even familial loyalty could make me ignore his cruel intentions and methods,” Lena picked at the skin on her thumb as she spoke, seeing the girl shifting to face her out of the corner of her eye. 

“And you… You are Lena Luthor?” the girl asked.

Lena looked up. It seemed like a question with an obvious answer, but the girl wore an unreadable expression on her face that compelled Lena to answer nonetheless. “I am.” Something flickered in the girl’s eyes at the confirmation, and that was the end of the conversation. It was only later that Lena realized her original question had never been answered. 

\--

She wasn’t sure how long it had been. The lack of sunlight in the dungeon like room made it difficult to track the passage of time, but Lena was fairly sure that the guards escorted her to the restroom about twice a day, and delivered three rather meager meals a day. By her calculations, it had been about three weeks. 

In this time, she observed her neighbor. Since their first conversation, the girl had barely uttered a word, despite Lena attempting to engage in conversation from time to time. It was unclear what specifically was wrong with her, but it was clear that the girl was severely unwell. There were traces of dried blood on her face and the hospital-like gown that she wore was filthy and ripped. She was weak, and barely moved at all. She seemed almost dangerously thin, and her dry coughing echoed through the room many hours out of the day. When she slept it was fitfull and short lived. 

“Are you alright?” Lena asked after one particularly painful sounding coughing fit. She immediately scolded herself for the idiotic question, because the girl was quite obviously not alright, but she could only sit and listen quietly so many times. 

The girl raised her head in surprise. It seemed that she often forgot that Lena was there, having apparently grown so used to solitude. She nodded slightly, her gaze unsure. 

“Whatever they have done to you… I’m sorry.”

A harsh noise escaped the girl, that Lena realized may have been laughter, or some bitter version of it. “You’ve done nothing,” she rasps. This was accurate, Lena supposes, maybe painfully so. Because she had done nothing. All these years while Lex tortured this poor girl, right under her nose, and she did nothing. The girl studied her with wise eyes that saw right through her, before laying her head back down, and settling back into the silence. 

\--

Sometime within her second month of captivity, the door to the room clicked open and Lex stepped through. Lena’s eyes widened, but she held back the gasp that threatened to escape her. The girl, however, had a much more violent reaction, falling off her cot as she scrambled backwards into the corner of her cell, head bowed, arms grasping at her own neck. 

“Brother. How kind of you to grace us with your precious,” Lena said cooly, forcing herself to remain composed, despite the dread gnawing at her stomach.

Lex smiled ruefully before waving a hand to his men. The girl let out a small yelp as the padlock to her cell was unlocked loudly and she was hauled to her feet. 

“Lex. What… what are you doing? Where are you taking her?” Lena demanded, panic coursing through her blood at the girl’s terror. In the mens’ arms, the girl didn’t struggle, but silently allowed herself to be dragged from the room, as if she had done this hundreds of times. “Lex. Please. Please don’t hurt her.”

Lex chuckled, cold and uncaring as ever, his gaze smug and allknowing. “You truly don’t understand, do you sister? You don’t understand what I’ve accomplished here.”

“Accomplished? Experimenting on some girl, alien or not, is hardly an accomplishment,” she growled, rising to her feet to meet him at the bars. 

“ _ Some girl _ . I really thought you were smarter than this. I’ve captured one of them, Lena. One of their kind.”

“Them…?”

“Yes,  _ them _ .”

“You… You mean… That girl is…” Lena stumbled backwards, realization hitting her like a slap to the face.

“A Kryptonian, Lena,” a gleeful grin split across Lex’s face, his eyes shining. 

A crimson red cape complimenting a dark blue suit. A bright smile, shining gold hair, a stance and strength that was so comforting, but so brief that Lena had nearly forgotten.

“But… No. You can’t mean… Lex, is that girl, Supergirl?” She felt the cement under knees before she realized she had sunk to the ground, her heart threatening to pound out of her chest. 

“There you are. The younger, more naive Super, who had only barely shown her face to the world when she vanished from the face of the Earth. It was quite tragic, really,” Lex took a menacing step forward, “How long did she have, really? Two months, at most? Two months of hope in National City, before its citizens forgot her.”

“You’re a monster,” she whispered, the color leaching from her face, replaced purely with rage. “You are a monster!” she screamed from her place on the floor. Her vision swam and she heard the click of the door as Lex left the room, and she fell forward, resting on her hands on the cool pavement. 

_ Supergirl. _ Supergirl was alive, and here. Lena remembered the night Supergirl first revealed herself to the world. She wore no costume, no cape, the night she saved that plane. The public’s attention and hearts were captured immediately, and she was deemed Supergirl. Lena had watched along with the rest of the world as the hero became a regular presence in National City. 

She disappeared only two months later. At first, every news outlet in the country was inquiring after the missing hero, but soon enough the buzz faded, along with the memory of her. A statue was placed in a park and her name would be brought up occasionally, but only in passing or on the anniversary of her first appearance. 

Lena was unsure of how long she sat on the floor of the cell, shuffling through every memory she had of the hero, trying to reconcile the image of the invincible girl of steel with the haunted girl in the cell next to her, but her thoughts her interrupted by the return of the very girl in question. 

Supergirl was all but being carried by the guards, fresh crimson blood streaking across her pale face and staining her gown. Lex was nowhere in sight. Her eyes fluttered open and close as she was marched towards her cell. Lena winced as the door clanged open and Supergirl was flung to the ground, letting out a small cry, before gathering herself and retreating to the furthest corner, wrapping her arms around herself and hiding her head between her knees. 

“What did you do to her?” Lena demanded, but as expected she got no answer. “What did you do?” she raised her voice as the guards ignored her, and left the room, leaving the two of them alone once again. 

Lena came to the edge of her cell, getting as close to the cowering hero as she could. Supergirl’s shoulders shook and she looked so, so small. “Are you… Supergirl? Are you okay?”

Supergirl’s head snapped up at the sound of her name, revealing red eyes and a tear stained face, but she didn’t answer. Now that she was sitting still, Lena scanned her body for obvious injuries. There was a long cut down the side of her cheek that was slowly oozing blood, along with a matching one on her forearm. From where Lena sat, she could just barely make out the bruises that painted her forearm, some yellow and faded, some clearly fresh and dark purple.  _ They must be injecting her with something _ , Lena realized with a start. 

“We met once, you know,” Lena blurted suddenly, desperately trying to distract the Super from her obvious pain. “You saved me. From a helicopter. You probably don’t remember, it was a long time ago, but… I remember. Thank you.” 

She did remember. She had nearly forgotten, but it all came flooding back. She had been so sure she was going to die. Her pilot was out, and drones were surrounding her, and before she knew it, the helicopter was spiraling towards the ground. But then there was her. In her red and blue, her muscles so pronounced under the skin tight suit. That commanding but kind voice saying, “You’re safe now.” That genuine care and concern in her eyes was something that Lena had never forgotten. 

Now, in their dungeon, Supergirl’s gaze remained wide and open, but she nodded slightly in confirmation. “You saved my life, Supergirl. I… I’m going to repay you for that. I swear it on my life. I am going to get us both out of here,” Lena said, before she could stop herself, before should think about the impossibility of her promise. All she could think of was the way that warmth in the hero’s eyes had been replaced with such sorrow and fear and how it was all her brother’s fault. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Again, I ask you to keep an open mind and forget most of what you know about canon. This is an AU, although I do borrow a good amount from season one canon and a bit from season 2. Remember, I have not continuously watched Supergirl since about season 3, so a lot of the more recent stuff will not be mentioned in this story. I hope you enjoyed this chapter! As always, kudos and comments are greatly appreciated, although please keep them kind/constructive.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait, folks. Hope you enjoy and I apologize for any errors.

“Supergirl?” Lena asked. The girl looked over from her seated position on the floor. “Did you… Did you work with anyone when you first started being Supergirl? An organization or anything?” Supergirl frowned. Lena had noticed that when the hero was confused or concerned, a small crinkle formed between her eyebrows. It was… Endearing. “What I mean is… Did you ever work with the DEO?” At this, Supergirl’s eyes widened and she nodded. Lena took a deep breathe, “Listen, the reason I’m in here is because I tried to report Lex to the DEO. I’ve been secretly talking with them for a while now. I’m hoping that they notice that I’m missing…” she trailed off, realizing she didn’t have any plan at all. “I’m sorry. I don’t…” Lena closed her eyes and pinched her nose. 

When she opened her eyes Supergirl was sitting next to her. Well, she was sitting as close to Lena as she could on the other side of the bars. The entire time she had been in the cell Supergirl had kept her distance, sitting at the far end of her cell or on her cot. Now she was sitting silently leaning against their shared wall, so close that Lena could have easily reach through the bars and touch her shoulder. Up close, it was even more clear the toll that captivity had taken on her. The shadows under her eyes were a deep purple, and her whole face was gaunt, just a shell of the lively hero National City had met all those years ago. Dirt mixed with blood to darken her skin, with large patches of dried blood caking her hairline. She fidgeted with her skeletal fingers, staring at the ground. “My sister,” she whispered. 

“What?” 

“My sister… at the DEO,” Supergirl murmured, looking at Lena, vulnerability plastered across her face. 

For some reason, Lena had never thought about Supergirl having family. She knew that Supergirl and Superman were the only Kryptonians on Earth and it had never occurred to her that she would have adoptive family. Foolish hope swelled in her chest as she asked, “Your sister? What’s her name? Maybe I’ve met her--” 

Lena’s words were cut off by the opening of the door. Supergirl tensed, her raw fingers grasping at the bars, “No, no, no, please, not again, please,” she pleaded frantically, her eyes darting around the cell. 

Lex stood in the doorway as his thugs entered Supergirl’s cell. “Lex! Lex, please, don’t do this, what more could you possibly want from her?” Lena shouted, leaping to her feet. 

Supergirl’s screams echoed through the small room, getting more and more desperate as the men pried her form her corner. “Oh, don’t worry sister, you won’t be left out this time. No, today, you get to come with us,” Lex smiled, opening the door to Lena’s cell. 

Horror struck Lena and the blood left her face as the hero was dragged from the room. Lex placed a hand on her back and led her from the room, infuriatingly not even bothering to handcuff her. The room they entered was different from their prison. It was clean and flourescentally clinical, almost like a hospital room, but colder. The bed wasn’t white and soft, but rather a metal exam table that Supergirl was being strapped to. 

“Lex, what are you going to do to her?” Lena asked, unable to tear her eyes away from the hero’s glassy blue ones. Blue eyes that were brighter than normal, Lena realized. The lighting had changed, and was no longer tinted a sickly green, instead an overwhelmingly bright yellow. 

“Bulletproof skin. Thought to be impenetrable by any force. The kryptonite lights we keep her under in the cell keep her weak and vulnerable, but in here, the lights simulate Earth’s sunshine, the source of Kryptonians’ powers. Think of this as a study on prolonged kryptonite exposure and sunlight depravation. We start with the sunlight at 100%,” Lex gestured to the fluorescent lights. 

He picked up a revolver from the table, and the leather straps pulled tight across Supergirl’s chest, wrists, and legs as she panicked. From where she stood, Lena could see the angry red chafing on her wrists where the leather had rubbed away layers of skin, scabbing over only to be broken open again. “Lex, don’t. This is insane,” Lena’s voice wavered as bile rose in her throat. 

Lex ignored her, “When we brought Supergirl into the lab three years ago, the bullets would bounce off her at this level of exposure. Now, we usually find her to be a tad more vulnerable.” Before Lena could even react, the deafening  _ bang  _ of a gunshot echoed through the lab, and Supergirl yelped. 

When Lena managed to force her eyes open -- she hadn’t even realized she had closed them in the first place -- she thought that the bullet had bounced off. That was before she spotted the steady trail of blood trickling down her right arm and wetting the shoulder of her hospital gown. 

“Now, that may seem to be a minor injury, but for a Kryptonian under a yellow sun…” Lex clicked his tongue mockingly, taking a step towards the super, “This is unthinkable.” He reached out and trailed a hand down Supergirl’s face. The girl jerked back violently, her breaths coming in desperate gasps. He stepped back, a smug grin on his face, waving a hand towards a man in a lab coat hunched over a computer. The light in the room dimmed. “90%.” Again, Lex readied the gun, and fired. Supergirl’s frail body shuddered, and this time a small but significant stain of crimson blossomed on the shoulder of her hospital gown. 

“Okay, Lex, I get it. She’s weakened, you can harm her. You don’t have to do it again,” her voice trembled as she saw the pure fear and desperation in Supergirl’s face. 

“Please…” the fallen hero croaked, “Please, no more.” 

The plea only seemed to fuel Lex. “80%,” he barked, ignoring the tears streaming steadily the hero’s face. He turned to Lena, “That’s the thing about these heroes _ ,  _ Lena. When you take away their alien abilities, they’re nothing but weak, vulnerable scum. And  _ nothing _ gives me more joy than reminding them of that.” The gun went off again, and Lena’s scream ripped painfully from her throat, matching Supergirl’s. Blood seeped through her robe, and she went limp against the table, whimpering. 

“75%,” Lex said, a sadistic grin spreading across his face. 

“No.  _ No _ ,” Lena growled and before she knew it, she was gripping Lex’s arm. “No more. She can’t take any more.”

The look Lex gave her was one she would never forget. His eyes were cold and devoid of any spark that had once resided there when they were growing up. Before she could blink, stars danced in her vision as Lex gave her a harsh backhanded slap across the face. Her cheek throbbed and she tasted blood as she ran her tongue over her split lip, the iron bitter in her mouth. He put a frighteningly gentle hand on her shoulder, and brought his face close to hers, so close that she could feel his breath on her neck. “You would do well to remember who’s in charge, sister. You have no power here. You will be down here until I decide otherwise, so perhaps that big brain of yours could understand why upsetting me is a bad idea,” he released her shoulder. He walked over to Supergirl, his shoes clacking on the cold lab floor, the light gleaming off his bald head. “My sister seems to have tired of our show,” something shiny glinted in his hand. He lifted the knife, resting it on Supergirl’s cheekbone, just barely piercing the delicate fresh. “But we never grow bored do we, Supergirl? We have found so many ways to have fun together,” he traced a thin red line down the Super’s face, from cheek to chin. Supergirl closed her eyes leaning as far away from Lex as her bindings would allow. To her credit, she didn’t make a sound. “I suppose we can be done for the day. Bring them back to their cells,” Lex barked, turning his back. 

Again, Lena was seized from behind by strong arms. She watched helplessly as Supergirl’s limp body was dragged ahead of her and thrown mercilessly to the ground, where she let out a quiet groan before going still. Lena fell to her knees at the edge of her cell, trying to get closer to the hero. “Supergirl,” she gasped desperately, “Supergirl, can you hear me? You’re going to be okay, it’s going to be alright.” She felt foolish, knowing her words meant nothing, but it was all she could do. “Supergirl?” she tried again. 

“Don’t call me that,” came a wheezing response. Supergirl struggled to push herself into a sitting position, resting her back against brick hall, one hand tightly grasping her shoulder. Lena could see the red escaping through her fingers. 

“Okay,” Lena breathed, “What would you prefer?”

Supergirl’s eyes widened beneath her curtain of hair that had been stained brown and gray from the filth of the cell. Lena had askeed the million dollar question. The question that presumably nobody knew the answer to, or perhaps only a few select people. 

“It’s alright. I understand if you don’t --”

She whispered something that barely escaped past her cracked lips. Blood had seeped from the knife wound on her cheek and stained her mouth crimson. 

“What?”

“Kara,” the girl managed, and Lena felt the air change. Something hugely important had happened. She knew Supergirl’s name. More importantly, Supergirl had trusted Lena, a Luthor, with her real name. 

“Okay. Kara. Thank you for trusting me with that,” Lena said. There was no response. “It’s going to be okay, Kara. You’re going to be alright.” The words left her lips before she could stop them. The truth was that she didn’t know if Supergirl was going to be alright. The poor woman had been stuck down her for three goddamn years. Who knew how much longer she could last. But now it was too late. Now she had given Superg-- no, Kara, her word, and she would be damned if she broke it. 

Kara fell silent after that, only the occasional sniffle or whimper sounding from her dark cell, before she slept, breathing even but shallow. 

Later, as Lena sat, trying to get comfortable on the cement floor, pondering the day’s events and her newfound knowledge, a flicker of a memory would poke at the back of her brain. A flash of sapphire blue hidden behind black framed glasses, golden hair that glinted in the light, an aura of kindness. Just as quickly as the memory entered her mind, it left, despite her best attempts to grasp at it. She shrugged it off, and closed her eyes, praying, as she did every night, that she would wake somewhere else. 

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Comments and kudos are always appreciated.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I am so excited to be writing for the this fandom again. Feel free to leave your theories/feedback/questions in the comments (they fuels my madness), or leave kudos -- I appreciate it all! See you all next time.


End file.
